


Миссис Хадсон теряет контроль

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Что могло заставить миссис Хадсон потерять контроль? К этому наверняка причастен Шерлок Холмс.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Миссис Хадсон теряет контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mrs Hudson's Loss of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587959) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



Мне очень жаль, инспектор. Я не могу понять, как могла так поступить с беднягой; должно быть, это произошло из-за шока. Обычно я никогда так не поступала. Но вы хотели бы узнать, что привело к столь ужасной потере контроля?

Я находилась на кухне, пекла яблочный пирог к обеду (дорогой доктор очень любит мои яблочные пироги), когда услышала выстрелы. Мистер Холмс извинился за то, что в последний раз стрелял в мою стену, хотя и утверждал, что «V» на стене выглядит очень патриотично. Мы с доктором не были в этом уверены; он мог бы купить красивый портрет нашей дорогой королевы, если бы хотел быть патриотом, а не оставлять постоянное напоминание на моей стене.

Как бы то ни было, мне это не понравилось, и я поднялась к ним, чтобы высказать мистеру Холмсу своё мнение. Я знала, что доктора Уотсона не могло быть дома, потому что тот никогда не позволил бы Холмсу вести себя подобным образом.

Открыв дверь квартиры 221Б, я уже хотела сказать «В самом деле, мистер Холмс», как вдруг поняла, что пистолет держит не мистер Холмс, а другой мужчина. Он услышал, как я вошла, и повернулся ко мне, так что теперь пистолет был направлен на меня. Я очень разозлилась при мысли о том, что кто-то снова стреляет по моим стенам, и мне не хотелось, чтобы пистолет был направлен в мою сторону, поэтому сделала первое, что пришло мне в голову. Я всё ещё держала в руках скалку, как и в тот момент, когда раскатывала тесто для яблочного пирога, поэтому со всей силы ударила ею бандита по запястью. Он вскрикнул, произнёс несколько слов, которые леди не должна слышать, и выронил пистолет, который мистер Холмс сумел поднять.

К счастью, вскоре вернулся домой доктор и послал за вами мальчика. Доктор Уотсон зашил рану на руке мистера Холмса, куда тот был ранен. Он заверил меня, что рана не серьёзная. И он сказал мне, что я сломала стрелку запястье. Мне очень жаль, я не хотела причинить ему столько вреда, но я действительно не могла позволить ему вести себя таким образом.


End file.
